Of Ramen andTomatoes?
by KyuubiNineDeaths
Summary: Naruto and the gang are in their senior year in high school. Naruto is gay, Gaara is moody and depressed, and, WHAT THE HELL! Itachi is like a giggling school girl! But with who? Hmm.....Wait and see! SasuNaru, NejiGaa Side pairings: ShikaTema, KibaShino
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto woke up at an annoying alarm one morning, as he was asleep. He sat in his down bed for a second and wiped the drool from his lip. He finally got up and went into his bathroom to take a shower. As he took off his clothes, he ruffled his blonde hair and gazed drowsily at his reflection. Deciding that he didn't really care, he walked into the shower and turned on the hot water. The water ran over his sun kissed skin as he washed his uncombed hair so it was laying flat on his head. **

**He then got out and dried off his body and put the towel around his waist. Naruto then walked back into his room and put on a pair of blue jeans and a plain orange t-shirt.**

"**Naruto! Hurry up and come eat breakfast! You're going to be late for school!"**

"**I'm coming, Iruka!" Naruto called out. Iruka was Naruto's foster father, since Naruto's parents died in a car crash. Naruto stomped down the stairs and went into the linoleum-floored kitchen. He then grabbed a chair and sat at the built in bar the kitchen had.**

"**Good morning, Naruto! I hope you slept well," said Iruka.**

"**Morning Iruka! Yup, I slept like a baby!" Naruto gave Iruka one of his trademark grins.**

"**Good. Now, how do you want your eggs?"**

"**Scrambled, please!"**

"**You got it!" Iruka chuckled. The eggs didn't take five minutes as Iruka slipped them on Naruto's plate.**

"**So, I trust you're excited about this year?"**

"**Totally! You know what they say, 'another year older, another year wiser'! Plus it's my senior year, so I'm going to go to prom!"**

"**Wow. You? Excited about prom? Pinch me I'm dreaming!" Naruto pinched him on the arm. "Ouch! Hey!"**

"**If you need anything else, call me on my cell phone! Bye!" Naruto then ran out the door.**

"**They grow up so fast," Iruka sighed. "My boy is growing up."**

**Naruto was running down the paved sidewalk when he heard his name called by none other than his best friends: Choji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee.**

"**Oi, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled.**

"**Hey Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Lee. What's up?"**

"**Nothing much. Temari and I are still going strong. Gaara… not so much," Shikamaru said.**

"**I just have no interest in anyone right now," Gaara protested with a glare.**

"**Sure, whatever you say."**

"**The problem is that we don't know if you're gay, strait, or bi yet," explained Naruto as they walked down the sidewalk toward the high school.**

"**You also never had a crush or anything, so we don't know about that, either," continued Choji.**

"**The problem is he hasn't tapped into his youth yet! He needs someone to be youthful with! Like me and my Sakura-blossom!" exclaimed Lee.**

"**Che, in your dreams, Lee. Sakura would never fall for you," said the lazy boy.**

"**Lee, no one is as youthful as you. Never mind Gaara. But, Gaara, Lee is half right. You need to find someone to bring out the not so asshole-ish side of you," said Naruto, and then got a whack in the back of the head.**

"**Shut up. I may be an asshole, but I can still whip your ass," said Gaara.**

"**Too true," said Shikamaru. **

"**Aww! Gaa-chan so mean!" Naruto whined. His mouth formed the famous puppy dog pout.**

"**Don't Gaa-chan me. What about you? You still don't have anybody."**

"**I know. None of the guys at school have 'appealed' to me yet. That's what Iruka always says," explained Naruto while rolling his eyes. His friends have known that he was gay from the start, but they didn't mind much.**

"**Well, we know Kiba is bi and he's with Shino. And Kankurou has Hinata. That's everyone I know. So the only ones left are you, Choji, and Gaara, Naruto," stated Shikamaru.**

"**But, another year, another chance to get with someone. How's your cousin and his fiancé doing, Gaara?" asked Choji.**

"**Sasori and Deidara are doing fine. They're going to get married next month."**

"**Cool! Are we invited?" asked Naruto and Lee.**

"**Yes, you are all invited, and are allowed to bring a date. Sasori's friends are coming as well. Be careful, they might seem a little strange."**

"**I'll take your word on it. Look, we're here," said Shikamaru. And soon enough, a large 3-story building that was the high school faced them. They all were walking toward the school when they heard a snort.**

"**Yeah, right. I can so find a better date than you!"**

"**Oh yeah? You and what army?"**

"**Me and this army!" said the other, soon followed by grunts, yells, and slapping sounds.**

"**Sounds like Sakura and Ino are at it again," said Kiba as he walked up to the gang. Inuzuka Kiba was somewhat of a perv, but not by much. He hung around Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru ever since they were little kids. They were even by his side when he got the two red, triangle-shaped tattoos on his cheeks. He was yelling from all the pain, but he swore it was from excitement.**

"**Yep. Stupid populars…" mumbled Shikamaru. As they walked around the ring of students yelling "fight" and bets, they finally got into the school. Their steps echoed in the tiled hallway as they made their way to the main office. Once they got there, the secretary, Shizune, greeted them.**

"**Hello boys, here for your schedules?"**

"**Yep!" said the teens.**

"**Alright, just go into the principal's office. She has them somewhere on her desk."**

" **Thanks, Shizune!" said Naruto and they walked into Principal Tsunade's office. Talk about a volcano exploding! There were papers everywhere! But, at least the principal had them in ordered stacks.**

"**Hello? Tsunade-baachan? Are you in here?"**

"**Brat! Stop calling me that! Yes, I'm here." The busty blonde known as Tsunade walked over to her desk and sat down. "I see you're here for your schedules."**

"**That's correct, Tsunade-sama. As troublesome as it is, we'd like them, please," said Shikamaru.**

"**Alright, they should be right…Aha! There you are, boys, enjoy your first day back!" She smiled and handed them the pieces of parchment that contained the schedules.**

"**Thanks, Tsunade-baachan! See you later!" said Naruto, and the walked back out into the courtyard. "Hey, I have art with Kurenai-sensei! Cool!"**

**"Troublesome, I have PE with Gai-sensei. What a shocker..." said Shikamaru sarcastically.**

**"Well, at least you don't have Anko-sensei, she's scary! And tough!" exclaimed Naruto.**

**"I agree, but it's not like we don't have a chance of getting out, people are to frightened to leave. They say that she might track you down, or something," said Gaara boredly.**

**"Tru- OW! Hey watch it!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. He was on the floor, rubbing his head as if he had hit something hard.**

**"You watch it, dobe."**

**Ooh! My first cliffy! I'm so happy! I shall send anyone a vertual cookie to whoever can guess who Naruto's Home Ec teacher is! And, I'll give you a hint, he's older than NAruto and co. R&R plz! **


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Tru-OW! Hey watch it!" Naruto was on the floor rubbing his head as if he hit something hard.

"You watch it, dobe." Naruto looked up to see a black-aired, coal-eyed beauty. He gave him a once over, deciding that he had quite a nice body. He was known school-wide as Uchiha Sasuke, the world's most "gorgeous" guy, as his fangirls/guys put it.

"Hey! Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto's famous temper was going off.

"Hn." Sasuke, unbeknownst to Naruto, also looked him up and down. He decided that, despite him being such an idiot, he was cute. He felt an urge to run his hand through his golden locks, but fought against it. Besides, Naruto's eyes were mesmerizing enough. His eyes held so much emotion, while Sasuke's were pools of dark nothingness.

"….WHY I'M GONNA HURT YOU SO BAD, YOU'LL BE CRYING OUT FOR YOUR MOMMY!" Naruto was struggling in Lee's arms as Lee tried to hold him back.

"Stop, Naruto-kun! He is not worth it," said Lee, biting back a scowl.

"Well, I have to go anyway. Try not to get in my way again, usurutonkachi." With that, Sasuke walked off.

"Let go of me Lee! I'm fine!" The fuzzy-browed boy obliged, and Naruto growled.

"What's his issue?" asked Choji.

"That's Sasuke for ya, troublesome…" said the Nara. They, again, started to walk to their homeroom and talk about their schedules.

"Oh, God no! I have Home Economics with…with…" exclaimed Naruto.

"Who?" asked the rest of them.

"Jiraiya-sensei!"

"That old perv? Why is he even a teacher here anyways?" asked Gaara.

"Don't know, but I bet he was forced to come here," said Choji. He had just gotten out his bag of barbecue chips and started to munch on them.

"I think so, too. And do you know the worst part?"

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"He teaches sex-ed the first day! Gah!" said Naruto, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Oh well, guess there is no turning back now. I am really sorry you have to endure that torture, Naruto-kun," said Lee.

They finally made it to their homeroom, where Kakashi-sensei was going to teach. Since he always showed up late, all the students were scattered around the classroom, talking about their summers.

"Oi, guys! Over here!" called Kiba. He was in the back with Shino and Hinata. Shino was a weird individual. He was interested in bugs, along with always wearing sunglasses and high-collared shirts. Naruto guessed that Kiba liked that sort of thing.

"Ne, why do you always wear sunglasses, Shino? I hope you don't wear those when you sleep with Kiba," asked Naruto cutely.

"No, I don't." Shino just stared blandly at Naruto, well, at least Naruto thought he did.

Naruto sweatdropped, "O...kay then. Anyway! How was your summer, guys?"

"Awesome!" Kiba exclaimed, "Me and Shino went camping over by the beach. It was so cool! Especially the bonfire! Hey, we should all go there for Spring Break!"

"That sounds very exciting, Kiba-kun! I agree, we should all go," said Lee. Choji's eyes flashed amusement, while Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome'.

"Hm, I agree with Lee. But, we should all bring a date for it. Well, except for me," Gaara suggested.

"Why not you, Gaara?" asked Naruto. He tilted his head to one side.

"Because I don't have the time or patience to deal with relationship crap."

"Relationships are NOT 'crap'! They are a symbol of YOUTHFULNESS and LOVE! You should be grateful to be in a relationship at all!" exclaimed Lee with 'youthful' tears in his eyes. Naruto stared in amazement, with a look that said, "And I am friends with this guy...how?" But Gaara just shrugged it off and went to his seat in the back.

Naruto turned around just in time to see the bastard (Sasuke) walk past him and say, "Out of my way, usurutonkachi."

Naruto was about to growl out a reply when Hatake Kakashi walked into the classroom with a 'yo!'.

"Sorry I'm late, an old woman needed to cross the street and-"

"YAH RIGHT! THAT'S A LIE!" yelled the class. The siver haired teacher shrugged and went to sit at his desk. Kakashi was somewhat of a perv, but not bigger than Jiraiya. He had hair that stood up and went to the side in an odd fashon, plus it was siver. And he was FRICKIN' 26 YEARS OLD! But, anway, he also always wore shades, so you couldn't really see his eyes, along with the bottom half of his face which was covered by a mask.

"Okay people, do whatever, I need to catch up on my reading." The class imediately obeyed and chatted until the bell rang for second period.

Okay, so it's a little shorter. But, I promise it'll be longer! I'm just wrapped up in some stuff...stupid math... Maya: Hehehe...I enjoy your pain. Me: Well, it's technically your pain too, since your in my mind. Maya:...i hate you...Me: Read, review, criticize, whatever you want!


End file.
